Disappearing Windows
by the Shutterbug
Summary: //Drabble collection//. So well, Ino-pig-chan I shall now start to tell you the awesome way that Sasuke-kun told me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend //Sasusaku//
1. Chapter 1: Stripper

...

…

…

…

Disappearing Windows.

-By Dark Angel Heart.

…

…

…

…

"_Because: Everyone has some or the other desire and that included him too"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Chapter 1: Stripper.

The loud music rings in his ear and he doesn't mind it. It was welcoming and indulging.

It drowned him in and this was one of the only reasons that he agreed to come with Naruto. He never did like clubs, especially Strip-clubs.

What was worst was that all the girls were staring at me, and I hated all the attention. I was always the centre of attention since I was small.

Curse my parents for making me good looking.

But well, I guess I can't really blame them. Besides I do have some company, Itachi-nii-san gets more attention that I'll ever get. Or maybe it is because he's going to take over my father's empire. But Father said that I'll have half of it. And anyway, Itachi hates the attention as much as I do.

Not that I care, I have always been independent and I have never needed to rely on my parents for money.

I watched as the girls on the poles continued to dance and removed their articles of clothing. I was official disgusted.

I roomed my eyes around the club, taking in my surrounding. I only agreed to come because it was the Dobe's birthday. Why he wanted to come to a night club was out of the question.

I never knew what runs in that stupid blonde's head.

I was currently seated in the bar chair and a small glass of sake in my hand. It didn't matter if I got drunk since I wasn't the DD for tonight.

What caught my eyes was a pretty pink haired girl in the front row of the strippers. Her pink hair was swaying and her cheeks were flushed.

She seemed different and I was suddenly attracted to her. It wasn't the first time I was attracted to a girl but she seemed to pull me in with those green eyes of hers.

Every action she did pulled me into a swirl of a weird emotion that I never knew I was capable of felling. It felt so good that I never wanted it to go away.

I turned my seat towards her and I was sure that she could feel my eyes on her because she turned towards me and winked.

Sometimes I am glad my parents gave me good looks.

She stepped off stage and I saw her walk towards a room in the back, right before she entered the room, she smiled at me. I knew she wanted me to follow.

If I hadn't been so engrossed in taking in her body with my eyes, I would have noticed the jealous looks that I kept getting from the other guys in the club.

I couldn't keep myself from running and damn was I eager. I never felt like this in my whole life, but I was too excited to think this feeling threw.

I entered a room keeping my eyes wide open in search of the pink haired beauty. I saw her sitting on the bed with a seductive smirk on her beautiful face.

"Eager, aren't we?"

I didn't reply but I did smash my lips on her and right then and there I was sent spiraling into heaven. She tasted like strawberries and honey. I never liked sweets but right now I didn't mind then. I didn't mind them at all.

I don't want it every to stop. It feels so good.

Her hands are massaging my scalp now and I was sure that this was the closest thing I'll ever get to heaven.

"Your name?"

She smiles but doesn't answer, but looks at the top. I direct my gaze to what she was looking at and see a tiny camera that I hadn't noticed before.

"How much will it take to make them go away?"

She whispers a amount into my ears and I stuff some money into her hands, anything that will make her not stop the blissful feeling that she was giving me.

She smiles at me again and puts the paper into a small hole in the side of the room. She looks at the camera and winks. The camera retreats into the wall.

"Now are we alone?"

"Yes, it's Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I smash my mouth on her lips and the blissful feeling returns. After a few more minutes I don't want to feel anything else except her.

…

…

…

…

"_I'll remember you, so you better remember me."_

…

…

…

…

She grins at me and I smile back. How long has it been since I have smiles.

"I have to go."

I try to stop the angry felling in my gut. I don't want her to leave, not just yet. She either guess or she understands the sad feeling in my facing, because she leans towards me and whispers in my ear.

I nod and she kisses me and turned and walks out of the door.

I don't really mind this sad felling anymore, because I'll see her soon enough. Now all there is left is to count the minutes till I see her again.

"_Paper lantern, tomorrow. 5 pm?"_

…

…

…

…

"_I can wait, can you?"_

…

…

…

…

He never realized how annoying waiting was.

* * *

_A/N: Long? Short? I don't really know._

_I'll like it if you all review, because reviews make me smile. SO did you all want a lemon?._

_I really hope you all enjoyed it, this is an un-connective drabble collection. Sasusaku._

_I really want you all to review and I type you name in the last chapter. _

_I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately. _


	2. Chapter 2: Its a Gay thing

...

…

…

…

Disappearing Windows.

-By Dark Angel Heart.

…

…

…

…

"_Because: everyone needs a good misunderstanding once in a while"_

…

…

…

…

Chapter 2: It is a gay thing.

…

…

…

…

_Change the clouds and the stars, and I'll fall in love with you._

…

…

…

…

It was just a stupid bet, she shouldn't have every accepted at. This was all her fault. She cursed herself for her stupidity.

This baggy jean was making her fell weird, not that she didn't like baggy jeans. She did were it for the nights sometimes. She was wearing a cap to cover her pink hair that was a sweet giveaway.

She was wearing an over sized shirt, and her hands were pushed into the pocket's of her hoodi. Her green eyes held a look of angry and showed a small amount of her being afraid.

She shaky raised her hand to open the door but retrieved it back right before it toughed the handle. She looked around for a route for her to escape this nightmare.

"Hey forehead, anytime now, before next year would be nice," She was cut off by her strain of thought by the blond girl next to her, who was grinning.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. Why don't you 'oink' somewhere else."

"HEY! Just because you didn't win the bet, doesn't mean you have to be bitchy about it."

"I am not bitchy about that, Ino. I am bitchy about the fact that I have to go into the boy's dressing _and showering_ room and get THE Uchiha Sasuke's wet and sweaty jersey. Do you even know how hard that really is? What is he will never talk to me again? Huh?".

The pink haired beauty cursed. The cursed words were really rare on her lips. Ino smiled at her best friend and patted her back. Remembering last night's bet.

…

…

…

…

"_Look at his ass. Gosh he is so hot."_

"_I agree."_

"_Mh-mh"_

"_Y……ye….yeah!"_

_Ino continued to stare at the boy on the dance floor. He was swaying with some blond haired girl who looked heavily drunk._

"_Hey, Sakura. How about we have a bet."_

"_What kind of bet. Pig?"_

"_See those hot guys over there, near the bar. We'll see who gets their number first. And the looser has to do whatever the winner tells. Okay?"_

"………_.. You're going down. Pig"_

_Ino smirked into her drink. This was going to be fun. Sakura was never really good at flirting. She watched as the girl got up from her seat and walked towards the group of guys._

Five minutes later.

"_YES, ha-ha see that Piggy-chan. I got his number first."_

_Ino just smiled and raised the small chit of paper in her hand, to show her best friend the piece of paper with had numbers on it. She, instantly, saw her friend frown and sigh. It was official ino had won the bet._

_A few minutes later, Tenten who was sitting on the opposite chair of the two girls, leaned in and whispered to Ino._

"_So, when are you going to tell her that you already knew that guy who you got the number from?"_

"_Never.", Ino grinned evilly. She was happy._

…

…

…

…

"Okay, I'm ready. All I have to do I get the guy jersey and run out of there right?"

"Yeah, that it."

Sakura opened the door to the boy's locker's room and took a deep breath. It was a good thing that all the other boys of the school soccer team had already left.

It's the first time she was in here and she didn't really like the smell that much. It smells like sweat and deodorant. There are two row of benches and a small way the, she guessed, would be leading to the showers. There were lockers on either sides of the room.

She searched around the room for Sasuke's jersey and found it lying on the floor next to one of the benches. She walked towards it bent down to pick it up. She hesitated for a second, but hardened her resolve and picked it up.

'_I want to smell it. It probably smells like something hot.'_

She blushed at the images she was getting form her brain and quickly shut them into the deepest corners of it.

She slowly raised the cloth to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing with my shirt?"

Sakura scrambled up and clenched the shirt to her chest. Her heart was beating against her rib-cage. She was sure he could here it.

The boy stood a small distance in front of her. One of his eyebrows rose so high that it disappeared into his hair line. His jet black hair was falling into his face making him look more heavenly. His six packs were seen since he wasn't wearing a shirt. A towel was swung onto his shoulder and if she looked closer she could see the tiny droplets of the water that still resided in his hair. That was proof enough that he had just taken a shower.

"I……a…..I an."

She shivered and tired to make up a good excuse for being here. She pushed her head down, forcing herself to stare at the floor. She would do anything to keep her mind off of her crush's body.

She felt two fingers lift her face up, to meet onyx eyes. He was so close that she could fell his breath on her face. She gulped and a huge blush was residing it self on her face.

He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"You're really stupid if you think that that stupid disguise will tick me. _Sa-ku-ra_."

She was too deep in heavenly bliss to notice that he had taken his jersey back.

…

…

…

…

_Breath me in, and I'll reside myself in your bloodstream._

…

…

…

…

"_Uchiha Sasuke, come back her. Give me more of that hot taste of your lips would you?"_

* * *

_A/N: I really don't know why I updated so soon. Long? Short? I don't really care. So I am planning to write an oneshot based on this story. It has more details than this one. So I'll tell you guys when I update it. I am not in the mood to write long ones one. Sorry._

_Maybe it is because I was bored, I mean really. *Sigh*_

_**SasuSaku forever and ever**_.

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only._

_ApplelovesApples._

_I hope I get your name's right. Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope you like this one too. Please review._

_And that goes for all of you guys reading this. _

_P.S: I do have a life._

**Question: Who is the voice actor of Naruto in the anime? The one who answers gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

_Stupid me, I am sure no one will answer._


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire

**Dedicated to: **

1) Sasusaku forever and ever.

2) Sakura Yukimi.

3) C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only.

4) Cherryblossomdream,

_: For answering the question. Hope I got your names right. Enjoy!_

* * *

...

…

…

…

Disappearing Windows.

-By Dark Angel Heart.

…

…

…

…

"_Because: everyone is hunted someday of the other."_

…

…

…

…

Chapter 3: Vampire.

…

…

…

…

_I'll drink your blood and mak__e you drown in my love._

…

…

…

…

She scrambled across the street, running towards a destination unknown to her. She had to run away from the monsters that were chasing her.

She stumbled and fell down because her feet tripped on a stone which was present on the footpath. Her eyes widened as her body hit the ground with such force that she spit up some blood.

But paying no heed to her injury, she pushed herself to her feet and continued to run away for the darkness. She could hear their voices as they called out for her blood.

_I can hear you girl, there is no escape. Give me your blood._

She screamed but no one came to help her in the dead of the night. Her small hands came up to cover her ears from the deadly voices.

_I want your Blood._

She, frequently, searched for an escape from this nightmare, even if she knew that it was true. Her bleeding leg was proof of that.

They were faster than her but she wanted to believe, pretend, that she could get away. All she wanted to do was wake up from the terrible dream.

Her breathing came out in small puffs of smoke because of the late December night. Her body shivered from the cold but she had dropped her jacket in a weak attempt to get away.

_We are faster girl._

She speeded up when she saw her house come into view. Her parents would be able to protect her. She could see the faint light that escaped through the windows of her house.

_Give us your blood. You have no chance of surviving._

She ran up the lawn and scrambled up the steps and tired to open the knob of her front door. The door was locked, so in a last futile attempt to open it, she banged onto it.

In the next few seconds, the door opened to reveal a tall man with strawberry blond hair, which was not in its usually state of place. His face was covered in weariness and anxiety. His green eyes flickedto her. And his face lost its previous composer and now looked slightly happy.

"Sakura-hime."

He grasped her hands and pulled her into the house. He then led her towards the living room, where her mother was. Her mother's face was drenched in tears.

"Sakura-chan."

She father hands left her and she ran towards her mother. Wrapping her small hands around her mother she buried her face in her mother's hair. Taking in her mother's motherly scent, the girl smiled.

She felt herself being guided towards the couch and made to sit down. She continued to grasp for air, her shoulders heaving.

"Ano, Sakura-hime. What happen?"

She couldn't answer as she was still continuing to gasp for breath. She filled her lungs with the sweet taste of oxygen and the smell of her home. While trying to regain her breath she thanked the Lord for saving her.

"Sakura-chan?"

She held her mother's hand and looked at her father's worried face in front of her own. Her father slowly patted her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"I was being chased by-"

Loud bangs on the front door stopped her from continuing her story. They could hear their loud shouts for blood, coming from outside.

"Vampires."

Her mother completed her story for her, unintentionally. Before she could answer her mother and tell her that she was right, her father had grabbed her hands and in an instant was holding her mother by the shoulders.

He father led then towards the stars and made them climb it. Their feet made soft noises on the flight of steps that they were climbing. The soft noises of their feet gave away their position to their hunters.

Reaching the hallway on the second floor, her father yanked both her mother and herself towards Sakura's room. Once reaching it, he pushed them both into it and finally entering it himself after looking back to see it they had followed and seeing that they weren't there, he closed the door, and locked it.

Her mother held her tightly and they both slipped to the ground. Her mother's body covered her own but she could see through the folds of her mother's red hair. Her father positioned himself in front of them, blocking her view of her room door.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sakura-hime. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

The heard the loud noise of their front door breaking down and hitting the floor. They could hear the footsteps of their hunters echoing thought the house. They were following her scent.

In the next instant, Sakura's room door was hanging by only one of its clutches. Her mother's grip tightened around her small body. There were eight of them, each dressed in a dark clock and two were wearing hoods. All of them had sinister smirks on their faces.

"_BLOOD."_

She watched, helplessly, as her predators grabbed her father by his nack and tore him apart, limp from limp. She watched as he let out an agonizing scream as they drank their fullest for him body.

She watched as they laughed at her father's helplessness. She continued to stare as they threw her father, now, lifeless body on the floor that was already drenched in his blood. Their hungry eyes fell on the huddled form of her mother and herself.

She couldn't take her eyes off her father dead body.

"_Blood."_

Next was he mother, her sweet, sweet mother. They yanked her mother off of her body and one of them let out a loud evil laugh.

She stared, petrified, as they tore her mother's clothes off of her body and used her to fill their own thirst. Her mother cried out to her husband for help. But he couldn't do anything to save her as he was already dead from the amount of pain he had tried to endure.

Her mother tried to cover herself in a futile attempt and to remove the monsters away from her body. But her attempts gave her no success.

Sakura helplessly looked on as they continued to torment her mother. Watched, as they drank from her body too just like they had drunk from her father.

She turned around and scrambled towards the wall and curled herself into a small ball. She rocked herself to and fro trying to make herself believe that all of this was not happening.

She tired to make her self believe that everything that was happening was just a bad dream, a horrible nightmare.

She tried to believe that there were no such things called 'Vampires' that they only existed in myths. That 'Vampires' were only Halloween costumes for small children to were.

Her mother's screams had died down now, and Sakura knew that that was the end for her mother. She, herself, herself was the next victim for that painful torture.

She felt a clawed hair curl itself painfully onto her left arm and she shot her head up to see blood red eyes which held such thirst.

"_You are next. Girl."_

His lips spoke such hateful words to her that she had already started to cry. He grinned evilly and showed her no mercy. His marbled face sparkled against the moonlight that had entered the room. His touch was cold and bloody.

A small trail of blood flowed down from his mouth. She cried harder, letting her tears flow down her face in a beautiful river.

She was pushed against the ground when a hand slapped her face from the right. Her face ached from the hard touch. She felt herself being dragged to the middle of the room, and she saw shadows on her body.

She was lifted up by her hair and she let out a scream, trying to pray their dirty hands away from her pink hair. A painful blow hit her on the stomach, making her couch up a good amount of blood.

The scent of the blood that had flowed from her mouth, made the monsters even hungrier than they already were. She felt a claw cut a long dash on her leg and she cried out in torture mixed with a good amount of pain.

She kicked the man, who had bent down to taste the blood that flowed from her leg, in the face. He shouted and in an instant she felt herself hit the wall and skid down, leaving a trail of deep red coloured blood on it.

She gasped and screamed when she saw the blood that was oozing from her head. Her body was in such pain that she never knew she could fell.

The last thing that she felt before blacking out was receiving a bite on her neck and ten dark shadows appear. She hoped that they would help her.

…

…

…

…

_A projected sweet, presumed innocent, small town heart was torn._

…

…

…

…

Vampires weren't supposed to exist. They were supposed to have perished a long time ago. But then a month ago they had reappeared and started to torment humans, again. The city had been in turmoil. It had been all over the news and the chairman of the city had told everyone not to leave the house at night since they only came out at night.

Vampires were fast and deadly, they could kill you in a matter of seconds with out a single thought. They were beautiful: marble white skin, red lips, and cold hands. They thirsted for human blood and couldn't survive without it.

They were immortal but could be killed by silver. The weaker ones were burnt by the sun but the stronger ones had grown immune to it. Their powers were unknown to humans since they had always let the weaker ones hunt for them.

Special groups of trained officers called 'FOH' were appointed to kill the blood sucking creatures. Their work was simple: to kill them all and not spare even one of them.

They had only one rule: Don't let any citizen die by the hands of those monsters.

All they had to do was kill the leeches and not be killed themselves. Be the predator and don't become the prey.

The families that had suffered loss because of the new enemies were given the chose to join and train in the forces or continue living their old lives.

Courageous young men and women had joined and help to keep the humans away from danger. Other stayed awake at night wondering whether they would be the nest victims and hope that the forces would arrive in time to help them…… live.

Some were killed by the vampires; the unlucky ones were turned into one of them. Everyone, expect the greedy, believed that dying was much better than being turned into monster.

The lucky ones were turned into a half vampire, a person with a longer life and with much more speed and power than normal humans. Unlike full vampires, the half vampires didn't need blood for their survival, but blood helped them to gain strength.

They were as beautiful as full vampires, some even more. There was no way someone could distinguish between a full vampire and a half vampire, except if you hurt one. If they bled, then, they were half vampires.

They were rare and valued for their usefulness since vampires rarely are able to stop before they turn a human into a full vampire. A half vampire was created only when a full vampire was stopped before finishing the process.

A half vampire couldn't turn a human into a vampire but they were valued for their special powers that were unique. Only the stronger vampires had power that could compare to a half vampire's. Every half vampire had a power, except in some case, which was very rare.

Some half vampires even had more than one power, which made them even more powerful than they already were. Even if they weren't as fast or as strong as full vampires, they could be made even by using their powers.

They were considered more powerful than the full vampire since some could easily defeat them. Half vampires didn't need blood and so could go on longer. They could come out in light without being afraid of being burnt.

The stronger vampires used the excuse of being a half vampire to come out and torment humans in the daylight. That was why special certificates were issued to identify between them, both.

Half vampires were not killed because they could think and still remembered their human memories. Most of the half vampires had joined the human side.

The full vampires were said to mostly target small human girls, boys and women since they were easier to catch. They were also said to use women for their sexually activates.

Night clubs and other nocturnal activates were highly prevented and banged. Life was difficult for the ordinary people.

The rich and highly respected were guarded by the special agents of the forces, twenty-four seven. While the poor and the middle class survived without the protection of guards. Their only hope were the special forces.

Special guns and weapons were made to kill these creatures. These weapons burnt the vampires since they had still not developed immunity for them. At least not yet.

_No place was safe anymore. It might just be the end of the world. It was a fight, to the end, between Human's and vampires._

…

…

…

…

_Through the gates of the slaughter house, we'll be waiting in the dark._

…

…

…

…

She woke up with a terrible pain that was present in her body. It surged through her veins and she cried out for help.

"You okay, kid? How are you felling?"

She couldn't answer because she didn't know what to say. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth again she would never stop screaming.

_Tou-san and Kaa-san…… are….. They are…. Dead._

"Hey sweetie, stay here okay. I'll go call Shizune-san."

She weakly nodded watched as the brown haired girl left the room. Her body didn't hurt so much, so she sat up with the help of her hands.

She could smell the freshly made coffee and could hear the voices of people who were walking down the corridor. She could hear the taping of their feet against the marble floor.

_I wonder what I should eat for lun-_

_I wonder where that hot guy-_

"_Did you hear about that new hal-"_

She shut the voices out, trying to ignore it. She could hear footsteps coming towards her room and the soft click of the door opening.

"How are you, Haruno-san?"

A black haired woman stood in a white coat and a white pencil skirt. To Sakura, she smelt like vanilla. She black hair was tied back in a pony tail.

_Shizune-san?_

She looked at the lady at the door and attempted to smile.

"Fine. Shizune-san. Arigatou."

Her own voice amazed her. It wasn't the same as it had been. Now it was sweet and melodious like bells and like the voices of the nightingales. It was like honey and sounded so smooth.

Shizune's eyebrows went up and her smile became small, "How did you know my name?"

"Your name tag."

How she could see that far, surprised Sakura, herself. She couldn't do that before. Maybe something was wrong with her!.

Shizune laughed and muttered a small 'Oh'. Making her way towards the pink haired beauty girl, she sat down on the chair which was next to Sakura's bed.

"Do you want to know what happen to you?"

"Hai, but before that, can you tell me what happen to my family?"

Shizune smiled nervously, "You're….. Family…. Was….um….killed. Honey."

Sakura took the news much better than Shizune had excepted her to. Maybe it was because the girl already knew what had happened.

"You were in comatose for a week, sweetie. But that was expected since you were bitt-"

She stopped herself before she could continue. But the girl in front of her frowned and leaned towards her, the girl's green eyes, in question.

"What do you mean bitten by a vampire."

Shizune gasped, how did the girl know what happened to her. She wasn't awake when the vampire had tried to bit her; she wasn't awake when they had pulled the vampire off of the girl's body.

"And why can I hear what your saying when your lips aren't even moving. Huh? Why can I hear your heart beat and smell your blood and scent? Is something wrong with me?"

So I really was true then. This girl was a-

"It because you are not you anymore."

Shizune and Sakura's eyes left each other's and went towards the new comer who was standing at the door, with a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean by 'I am not me anymore'?"

Tsudane entered and sat down next to Shizune and placed her clip board on the table next to her. Her blond hair fell onto her face and she brushed it off. All the time Sakura's eyes hadn't left her body.

"Am…….. Am I a vampire?"

Tsudane smiled, this girl was a fast learner. Tsudane's brown eyes looked the girl, over. The girl's skin sparkled lightly because of the small amount of light that had seeped through the curtains.

Her big green eyes were now looking at her in question, urging her to tell her the answer to her question. The girl's hands were clutching the blanket tightly.

"No, you aren't a vampire."

Sakura's whole world jumped happily,

"But, you are a half vampire."

Before her world came crashing down on her, again.

…

…

…

…

_Suck your blood, dry you clean. That is what we do._

…

…

…

…

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Long? Short? I don't know what made me write this, but maybe it was because I was watching 'true blood'. Vampire stories are fun to write._

_Sorry it is not Sasusaku. But I guess the squeal will come soon enough._

**Status**_: Currently failing in language. *Sigh* god really hates me._

_Hime__: Princess._

_Arigatou__: Thank you._

_Hai__: yes or okay._

_-chan__: used by the Japanese to address people who they care about. Used for girls, mostly._

_Yes, I do know Japanese but prefer to not use it much because I won't be far since __I am__ writing in English._

_Big thanks to:_

_**Cherryblossomdream, **_

_**Gothic bunny-chan, **_

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, **_

_**Sasusaku forever and ever, **_

_**Sakura Yukimi.**_

_Hope I got your names right. They all deserve cookies, I'll go steal them from Garra-kun, and he just made new ones too._

**Question: ****How come parents always say, "Don't take candy from strangers," But on Halloween, it is encouraged?**

_Answer if you dare. Hehe. sorry for the spelling mistakes, ithing something i wrong with the updater_


	4. Chapter 4: Genie

**Dedicated to Cherryblossomdream: **_hope you do you're exams well._

* * *

...

…

…

…

Disappearing Windows.

-By Dark Angel Heart.

…

…

…

…

"_Because: Sometimes wishes come true."_

…

…

…

…

Chapter 3: Genie.

…

…

…

…

_Doesn't wish for something you are not sure of, because you might just end up getting it._

…

…

…

…

The soft rain pelted onto him, making his black hair stick itself to his neck. He smiled as the soft waves of the sea brushed against his legs.

The clouds thundered and he could see the faint light from the lighting strike, from a distance.

His black eyes stared at the sea and its endless content of water. He watched as the sun set spreading beautiful colors of red, orange and yellow, light up the sky.

The blue sea looked slightly yellow; the sun looked like it was drowning itself into the blue waters. It looked like it didn't have a single thing it cares about right then.

He sighed, and wondered why he couldn't be like that. Why his life was so miserable, boring.

He wondered why he was never enough for his father, why his mother got all the blasting meant for him. Why his brother was so high and mighty, no that he hated his brother or anything like that. He practically grew up with wishing to become like his older brother.

Why did he have an idiot of a best friend? Not that he didn't appreciate it, naruto had been there for him since when he can remember.

Why was he so alone? Maybe isn't because he didn't really find anyone, except naruto, to whom he could tell thing to. But hell, Naruto couldn't make him fell complete.

He sighed, again.

He lifted his eyes to the sky and saw that it was slowly turning to black, the same color of his deep dark eyes that many girl wanted to drown themselves into. Those held so many mysteries and deep secrets, that many wanted to solve.

He stooped the sigh this time, because well, sighing was getting too damn annoying.

He wondered why he was sad anyway; he usually didn't care what happen around him. He minded his own business, not other's.

He brought beck his eyes to the sea shore, and a shinnying object caught his eye. He became curious and walked a little further into the ocean and bent down to pick it up.

A golden lamp sparkled in his grip as he turned it over to examine it. It was pretty good looking for an old lamp. It looked like one of those lamps in the movies, like those genie lamps.

He brushed off the dust on it rim and sighed, maybe he'll keep this one.

And all of a sudden, there was a lot of smoke. This made him drop the lamp and step back. And he squinted his eyes and tried to look at the cause of the smoke.

He could see a small petite figure standing in the centre of the smoke.

"HI there, name's Sakura, and well, you're wish is my command."

And that's when he freaked out and for the first time passed out as well.

…

…

…

…

_Wish for the sun, the stars and the whole milky was and I'll make it yours._

…

…

…

…

_So, let me guess is your first wish for me to wake you up?_

* * *

_A/N: Long? Short? Like it? Don't like it? There will be a squeal. Hee, it is the loest count i have ever done._

_Did anyone notice how the last chapter, made me sound so old, I am only thirteen._

_Did anyone notice that I am becoming more and more angst by each day, or maybe it is because I failed for the first time? Don't look at me like that. I know you fail too. HMUP!_

_Yes, I happen to like OOC Sasuke, so don't diss him. Yes do bow down to me awesomeness, baby._

**-**

**HoLLoW-ThiRsTy-Girl28**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

_Thank for the reviews you guys are the best!!!!._

_-_

_**I am sorry but can you guys tell me if you didn't like the last chapter?**_

_So anyway, like I am now accepting prompts and plot bunnies and my heaven._

_Please review, it's the only way I know you liked it._

**Question: Which bridge did Minato and his team bomb during the second shinobi war?**

_Whoever answers gets the next chapter dedicated to them._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	5. Chapter 5: Pen Pal

_A/N: Nah!!!! I don't know I just came to me, like BOOM!!!!._

* * *

…

…

…

…

Disappearing Windows.  
-By Dark Angel Heart

…

…

…

…

_Because: You can tell your friends everything._

…

…

…

…

Chapter 5: Pen Pal.

…

…

…

…

_All messages start with a hello and end with a bye._

…

…

…

…

* * *

HI!

So how are you, Ino-chan?

Kami-sama, I miss not talking to you, Hm? How long has it been, huh? Like really, really long.

Ne? I miss you so much…. So how's everything going with that pineapple head of your, you know the one you told me about. The one who always keeps sleeping and you just think it is an excuse to look at your gorgeous face.

But you aren't as gorgeous as me so….. Be jealous.

I miss those days when I could talk to you everyday, you remember. You better, because if you don't I will skin you alive, I tell you_. ALIVE._

POO you, Humph, it is you're fault anyway.

So, go die in a whole looser, and let the darkness suck you're face out of it's beautiful state.

I did see that photo you sent me, you are definitely very pretty, so do you thing that girl in that Cosmo magazine was hot or what.

See that, it rhymes.

_LIKE FREAKING RHYMES._

So now I am going to run away and go join that cool poetry classes and make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me and we'll go riding off into the sunset.

Oh! Don't worry I am making you my bridesmaid.

And did I tell you that Sasuke-kun can ride horses, like so cool. Like complete awesomeness. And his hair jumps with ever jump. And yes, he is so awesome.

So anyway, I saw him shirtless yesterday and well, I completely had a freaking nosebleed. Like it started bleeding and that baka Karin was trying to _glomp_ him, _like freaking glomp him._

And Sasuke-kun was trying to push her away, I mean, she's like some freaking leech and all that. That stupid girl.

So I with all my awesomeness glory went over and said………….. Guess what I said.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Wait for it)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I SAID HEY. Yes I did, so bow down to my coolness. And he looked at me and well I am sure he stepped closer to moi. And he smirked.

_He smirked._

_HE SMIRKED, THAT GOD LIKE SMIRK WHICH MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM. DID I EVER MENTION THAT HE IS A GOD. MIKOTO-SAN AND FUGAKU-SAN SURE DID MAKE GOOD BOYS. I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN HIS BROTHER._

_HEY WAIT WHY ARE MY LETTER COMING IN CAPITALS, HUH? OH I KNOW I PUT THE CAPS LOCK ON AGAIN, RIGHT I'LL GO OFF IT._

Hehe, sorry about that. You know. No I am not forgetful, PPUFFT.

I am learning French; you told me that it was the language of love. And now I am going to so and blow My dear Sasuke-kun away, with my awesome French.

HAHAHAHHAHAHHHA.

See that my evil little laughs.

Like that evil laugh that, that 'Mojo Jojo' it that cartoon 'Powerpuff Girls'. You know that one right? Please tell me you do, if you don't it is like breaking a big rule in the history of children.

You shall be punished, I tell you, _PUNISHED_.

Yes, be jealous of my complete awesomeness, sweetheart. I know you are fuming now, so go and smooch that pineapple of your, he can make it all better can't he.

Speaking of pineapples I made a salad full of pineapples, I would send some to you but you are so far away.

POO YOU!!!!(And me but mostly you. Humph)

Come back now, you idiot.

I am not talking to you, but I'll e-mail you. There is a difference between e-mailing and talking. Isn't there?

No you BAKA, that is not a trick question. Now stop saying that you didn't think it was a trick question, because I know you well enough.

I am smirking now; you know that sweet smirk that made half of the boy population fall in love with me.

YES_, THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH ME, PFFT_, You don't now anything I tell you _ANYTHING!!!!_

(Do you know if my pink blazer will go with my green skirt, you know that super cute one I told you about. The one Sasuke-kun told was cute.)

Yes, Yes, please not is the correct time to bow down to me complete awesomeness.

Okay, so well, do you want to hear about me completely awesome life which you envy because well you don't have one like me?

So, well did I tell you I am making you my official best friends right now? If it didn't you are. So be honored, sweetie. Not go tell all you're other friends that I made you my best friend.

So anyway,

DID I tell you that…

I AM OFFICALLY I LOVE WITH SASUKE-KUN. BE jealous that I have such an awesome boyfriend.

Yes, sweetheart. HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND. Now let both 'Eeep' shall we. On the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

.

Yes, that felt good.

So anyway, I do know how to spell one to ten thank you very much.

Okay so I'll tell you everything. From the start.

So the school was ending and all that, so well, I got the books I need from my locker and was walking out of the school and then someone grabbed my hand.

_Like just grabbed my hand out of nowhere. Just like that._

So well, I was freaking out and tried to scream, because well what if it was some kind of robot or something which was going to eat away my intestines.

Because I swear to god, that my intestines are very pretty. Just like my pretty face.

**Be jealous.**

SO well, I was about to scream when I saw (Now mine) Sasuke-kun and he had this troubled expression on his face. I think I fell in love all over again.

And he was like 'Can we talk?'

And I obviously said 'Ofcorse Sasuke-kun."

Because I am cool like that, hehehe.

So anyway, he took me to this park behind my school and well, it was deserted and looked lonely and a perfect place to rape a pretty girl.

And I was like freaking out because WHAT THE HELL WOULD I DO IF (my) SASUKE-KUN RAPED ME. Not that I cared because well, who wouldn't want his hot, smexy, body on top with him pushing his big dic-

AHEM!.

Cough. Bad images, very bad images.

Okay so I'll continue.

So then he turned around and did I ever mention that his eyes are so deep and lovely. I mean it is so hard to find black eyes any more.

So well, I was petrified. (HAHA Ino-pig. I do know how to spell such a complicated word, so be jealous. See that I typed another complicated word: Complicated) by his black eyes.

You can not see his pupils, like you just can. Maybe when we are married I'll take his eye balls out and then examine them under a microscope to see it I can see his pupils. And ofcorse I'll replace them back, I would want a blind husband. Okay, now back to my wonderful story.

And then, he said that he wanted to tell me something important.

So I was like 'yeah?'

And then he started to fidget. I mean.

_The great **Uchiha Sasuke** __does not__ **fidget**._

So he's squirming and all that and I was getting bored and well, started to could the trees in the play ground. Did you know that there are, like, forty trees in there? Like freaking forty!!!!

And then in my state of counting the trees (Which by the way is a very interesting pass time) I didn't notice that my dear Sasuke-kun had started to talk.

I mean counting tree is a very hard job to do, I mean, they all look alike. When we are old enough, I am going to make Sasuke-kun write both our names on the tree bark and then it will never fade away just like our love and all that stuff.

And then all out future generations (AHAH see that Pig another complicated word.) will look at it and squeal at the awesome cuteness of my Sasuke-kun's handwriting.

When we are going to get married I am going to make Sasuke-kun write the invitation by his hands.

Well, back to my life.

So then well, I was stopped from counting trees by Sasuke-kun and he was angry. Even you could see it in his eyes. And I was like 'What?'

And then he kind of broke his (Awesome) Uchiha control and he kissed me.

**HE** kissed me.

He **KISSED** me.

He kissed **ME.**

_He freaking kissed me._

You know that kind of kiss in those romance movies like, like _Titanic_. No wait isn't _Titanic _a sad movie, it is so sad when Jack dies and that girl is like 'I won't let you go' but she does anyway after he dies. PFFT what a stupid girlfriend.

YOU DESERVE BETTER JACK-KUN.

So, I am never going to leave my Sasuke-kun if our ship breaks down. But I am sure he can swim through the Atlantic Ocean, with me in his (Muscular) arms without breaking a sweat.

See that Ino-pig I do know all the oceans in this blue world of ours. Someday I am going to sail all of them with my Sasuke-kun.

Now, now don't need to be that impatient of my love life.

So where was I, oh yeah?

Did I ever tell you that he is such an amazing kisses, I mean all I could see was stars and all that. I don't even know if I kissed him back properly. And his arms are so strong, like freaking strong.

Like those Sumo wrestlers on TV. But sasuke-kun's isn't all that fat and stuff. Did I ever mention that he like tomatoes? His mouth tasted like tomatoes and mint.

And let me tell you……HEAVEN!!!!

Heaven, you know like you see those little angels fly around, but I am sure Sasuke-kun found tomatoes. Sigh I really love him.

So well, he broke apart when we needed air. And I was panting, like, yes, panting. The type of panting when you fell after you have a hot night of making love (With my Sasuke-kun, MINE)

And then he asked me to be his girlfriend. But I think he meant lover but hell who cares?

So by the way, when are you going to get that pineapple into your bed? Wink. Wink.

Send me photos of your babies; you know I'll send you mine.

And I shall wink some more.

Wink. Wink. Wink. Wink.

See that four winks, four I tell you four.

Hehe, I wonder what Sasuke-kun's favorite number is. HUM?

I hope my mom agrees to Sasuke-kun, yes sweetie you ARE the FIRST one to know that me and Sasuke-kun are together.

So well, now lets so into my family life.

I think Mom's mad at me for hiding her phone; it is not my fault that I broke it while cooking stew. And yes, that stew was really good.

She is probably thinking of kicking me out. And pretending that I don't (Never ever) exist and she had only a son. (You remember Sasori-nii-san right? the one with the orange hair. My Nii-San.)

And I think Shin(And come on you have to remember my dog) will bite my brother's a-s-s because Shin hates him for like forever. Since my brother sat on him thinking (Pretending) he was a horse (But that was when both of us were small but I still can't believe that Shin still remembers that.)

And I'll probably go to a disco and stuff and then become a sage and go to the Himalayas or whatever they call those mountains near China or was it India? Or Pakistan? (Did I spell that right).

And my only friends will be the ice animals Polar bears? Or sea gulls. But sea gull can't be found on mountains.

And I shall suffer with no cable and no internet connection and no proper toilets and my only company would be the Ice or snow or whatever is found there and the Penguin's and my stupid, stupid, imagination. And I won't be able to send you any messages again. I shall miss that. And i won't be able to kiss my Sasuke-kun, anymore. I am going to cry.

And this world shall never see my geniuses and I'll never eat that super duper sundae, that I have always wished to have, with my Sasuke-kun. And I'll never get my brain to work completely intend of using only 3% of it, like everyone else and my name shall never come in books and I'll never have a world record for having made the biggest bubblegum bubble.

AND SHIT I'll never finish reading the mange (Inuyasha! I hope Kagome ditches that stupid dog) and I'll never go on the road and scream bloody murderer after Naruto-kun. (He stole my Sasuke-kun doll, don't ask me how I got it.)

(Speaking of which why would Naruto-kun want to steal my Sasuke-kun doll. Hm? Suspicious, _very suspicious_).

And I'll never strawberries again because if you go to a mountain range and cut yourself off from humanity, you probably won't get any strawberries.

And I'll probably freeze to death and then the future generation who go hiking will find me and think they've made a great discover like I was some cave man (Woman) or something and they'll jump around for joy.

And then they _will_ take me to the lab and they'll break the ice and I'll come out and be like RAWR and they'll freak out and run around like headless chickens and start screaming and I'll laugh like an Idiot and start talking in perfect English and then realize they don't understand me because they are...... ALIENS.

Because when I was 'out of connection' with the world. The alien's from Mars had attacked and BOOM!! Taken control of the human mind and use them for their own evil scheme and everything.

And then I will never be able to get married to Sasuke-kun and he is going to marry that stupid Karin-bitch and then they will get all of their red haired children and all that stupid things.

I AM NOT GOING TO LET That HAPPEN, I TELL YOU, I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN.

Ahem.

I am really sorry but you are one of the victims of my awesome sanity (Craziness)

HAHAHA

Be jealous.

Okay now got to go, I and Sasuke-kun are going on our first date. Hehe.

Ja ne  
Yours truly  
The great and awesome Haruno Sakura.  
P.S: So, um, do you think that my pink blazer will go with my green skirt? But didn't I already ask you that?

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

_A/N: It just came to me. It was in one of those messages between Cherryblossomdream and me. I had sent this one. And I think this chapter came out very well. Cherryblossomdream you are the best._

_Long? Short? Like it? Don't Like it?_

_And for my dear reviewers, I love you all._

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**_

_**Cherryblossomdream.**_

_You both are the best. I love you both. I am sadden by the lack of reviews for the last chapter but i hope you all review for this one._

_Because reviews make me write._


End file.
